


The Trail

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute he followed a chocolate trail.





	The Trail

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to glower the minute he followed a chocolate trail to a hungry Kara in her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
